An Unlikely Alliance
by Tsuki-Himitsu
Summary: "There are dark forces in both of our worlds my child, growing in strength. There will come a day, sometime not too far from now, where our enemies align. The phoenix will, if cared for properly by the youngest and brightest Ymbryne I know of, be the one to forge an alliance once and for all between Peculiars and Vampyres and maybe, together we can eliminate the darkness." Dark Fic
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi all! This is my first Miss Peregrine FanFic! I have used the Movieverse for the characters. Eva Green is such a fantastic portrayal of the character! The Cross-over element will grow with each chapter. I really hope you like it! Feedback is always appreciated. Rated M for Violence just in case. The likelihood of the two main characters Maura and Alma becoming an item by the end of this is very high, if this offends you please don't get invested – for those of you curious enough to try I promise, it will be very tastefully done.

I do not own any Miss Peregrine's characters OR House of Night Characters!

Chapter 1 – The Phoenix

The breakfast was prepared, the children in bed asleep and Miss Peregrine sat at the kitchen table indulging herself in one of the few pleasures she allows herself, a small glass of red wine. She sat with the record player playing soft classical music quietly in the background thinking of how Jacob and Emma were steadily growing closer and how, soon she would have to have 'the talk' with them. Sometimes, being an Ymbryne was just as awkward as being a biological parent. Usually, living in time loops would stop the children from aging and the conversations she was due to have, would normally be rendered unnecessary.

Having set sail after the battle at Blackpool, Miss Peregrine and her children had settled on a tiny part of the Isle of Man, far away from civilisation and safe from the outside world. She had not yet fully recovered her strength and so they were living outside of a loop whilst the remaining monsters silently grew in numbers and strength far away unbeknown to the world. The children aging day by day and her eldest wards in particular were growing up faster than she had anticipated.

She stood, taking her pipe out of her pocket, lighting it and walking over to the conservatory doors. Her wine glass held firmly in her hand, the stunning Ymbryne looked up at a perfect half crescent moon in the dark sky. The night was crystal clear and her shoulder blades itched ever so slightly with the desire to transform into her flacon form and fly high through the sky. Gazing out onto her garden, the sharp falcon senses of her picked up on a beautiful scent, something otherworldly she did not recognise. With a start, Alma Peregrine looked to her left to find the most peculiar thing had happened.

The Vampyres Goddess Nyx stood at her side, silently looking out at the human world before her. Vampyres had lived alongside humans and peculiars for many, many years. Ymbrynes taking care of the peculiar young in homes such as the one they currently stood, while High Priestesses took care of their fledglings in House of Night Schools until they changed into adult Vampyres. Harmony was not a word used to describe the co-existence of the two species, understanding was probably a more of an accurate term. Both had been persecuted through the ages by Humans, both had darkness brewing in their worlds and both had affinities – or peculiarities – which made them more powerful than your average homo-sapien. This, however, is where the similarities stopped. While Ymbrynes hid their young in loops across the world, Vampyres had established a presence in the human world. Though war had never broken out between the two species, alliances had never been formed either.

The Vampyre community owed their affinities and powers to the goddess currently stood beside Miss Peregrine, they worshiped her and she repaid them by granting them gifts of unique powers to protect themselves from harm. Very few Vampyres ever got to witness Nyx herself, she appeared only when completely necessary and only to people of good heart. Alma Peregrine had never really known if she believed in the religious views of the Vampyre community, now however, looking upon the goddess's beauty and bathed in her light, it was not something she could deny any longer.

The blonde haired beauty turned her face to look directly at Miss Peregrine, eyes connecting with a small smile upon the goddesses face.

" _Merry Met Alma Peregrine."_ She inclined her head slightly.

" _Merry Met Goddess"_ replied Alma in an unsure voice.

" _My Daughter, there is another child in need of your help_ " The goddesses voice sang out in a musical tone.

The dark haired Ymbryne looked dazed and confused but her stern voice did not waver.

" _Forgive me, goddess, I am not one of your daughters. I cannot rescue any fledglings, as per the law, it is the duty of your High Priestesses to take care of your young"._

Nyx smiled more widely, her eyes warm.

" _Not all of my Daughters are marked dear child. I have many sons and daughters living outside of the Vampyre community. The child I need your help with, is neither one of your species or, indeed, one of mine. She is the new Phoenix."_

Alma's perfectly arched eyebrows knitted together. The new Phoenix? She hadn't heard of a phoenix living for many years, and never before had a phoenix been a woman.

" _The new Phoenix? Please do excuse my frankness, but what on earth would I do with a creature such as that? Phoenix's, especially young ones, are incredibly unpredictable. I would not do anything to endanger my children. Certainly, I would not take in an untrained creature that could very well be used as a weapon by our enemies if discovered."_

Nyx turned herself fully towards the Ymbryne, concern and sadness etched into her flawless features.

" _The young woman in question has fallen into very dangerous hands. She is being abused and beaten by humans, her powers have been supressed due to her pain. I have no jurisdiction over this wondrous creature. She is born of True Magick, powers unmatched by any other being living or dead. I cannot touch True Magick, it is against the law of my realm. If I could have her marked I would, but it is simply not possible."_

The goddess paused and gave the Ymbryne a knowing look that made Alma quirk her delicate eyebrow and narrow her eyes. The goddess smiled at the untrusting look she was being given and returned her focus on the sky outside. Her voice was firm with a hint sorrow.

" _There are dark forces in both of our worlds my child, growing in strength. There will come a day, sometime not too far from now, where our enemies align. The phoenix … if cared for properly by the youngest and brightest Ymbryne I know of, I believe she will be the one to forge an alliance and eliminate the darkness."_

Despite her stern face and sceptical tone, Miss Peregrine slowly began to understand this is something she must at least _consider_ doing. Horrace's dreams had started to become murkier with every passing night and she had felt the darkness thicken around her with every day. _"You can promise me that she will not be a danger to my children or our lives here?"_

" _My dearest Alma, your life here is in danger already. The forces are growing and we are unprepared and unaligned in our resistance efforts. I am not ignorant to the pain and suffering you went through as a child, nor do I class you as anything less than a High priestess. The Phoenix is suffering at the hands of men. She must overcome the internal demons this causes, much like you had to, in order to take on the momentous fate that awaits her, a process you whole heartedly understand. I cannot promise there will not be any accidents, she has supressed her power for quite some time now. She needs you and we both need her."_

Nyx was looking at Alma again, her tone grave and her eyes somewhat dulled with worry.

" _What is her name and where do I find her?"_

Maura's wrists were blistered and sore from the chains tied around them. Her legs, stomach and breasts were bleeding profusely from the cuts of her abuser's knife. She teetered on the brink of unconsciousness, the stench of her bile on the flaw no longer pushing waves of nausea through her. A slap around her face, pushing her jaw out of place brought Maura back to her senses with a painful start, bright lights bursting in her vision.

He was back. The smell of his whisky breath suffocating her, burning hot against her skin. She watched through blurry eyes as he reached to unbuckled his belt. Maura knew what was coming, having been chained naked to this wall for nearly 3 months, the urge to scream or fight had long since left. No one was coming to help her, the less she struggled, the less it hurt.

He had stripped completely, pacing around her whilst touching himself and muttering words that seemed to please him. The rolls of nausea had returned, she fought to not succumb to the want to empty her stomach's contents all over herself and the floor, as she had done so many times. His hand reached for face but it stopped mid-air at the sound of wings beating the air furiously. Her attacker sneered, shooing away a large bird that had materialized in the room behind him. Picking up the knife he had abandoned hours before from the table he turned his back on the bird and focused on Maura. Ignoring the screeching from the bird behind him, Maura's attacker dragged the knife down her torso, slicing flesh inch by inch, so encompassed was he by the torture he was creating, the drunken man completely missed the transformation happening behind him from bird to woman.

" _Put. That. Down."_

The raven haired woman spoke with such ice in her voice compared to the fire that burned in her eyes. Maura's captor span on his heel in surprise, dragging the knife further through her skin with unprecise movements.

" _How'd you … Who the fuck are you. I suggest you get out right now before I string you up next to our little Maura here."_ His teeth were bared, stance being that of a predator.

The unknown woman cocked her head to the side in a sharp motion, reminding Maura of the falcon bird that had hovered where she now stood. The blood loss had Maura's sight swimming, she heard loud voices and a crash. The last thing she saw was a pair of dark eyes and a soft voice telling her _"everything would be okay"_ before she lost her focus completely and welcomed unconsciousness.

Maura awoke with to a pounding in her head but comfortable for the first time in what seemed like forever. Her head rested on a soft pillow and her face felt warm from the fire she could hear popping across the room. Opening her eyes her gaze lifted to a woman sat in a rocking chair looking fretfully into the fire. She had a pipe in her mouth and a book on her lap that she was paying absolutely no attention to. Panic started to settle in Maura's belly, racing quickly through her veins until she could sit still no longer, trying to sit up she watched as her new captor's head swung sharply in her direction, dark eyes seeking hers out.

" _Don't move too much my dear, you will rip your stiches."_ Her voice was low, quiet and non-threatening. The somewhat familiar woman moved slowly, ensuring not to make any sharp sudden movements that came so naturally. Sitting on the edge of Maura's bed, the majestic woman gently lifted her hand and tucked a stray curl behind Maura's ear.

The young woman before Alma Peregrine looked terrified, broken and so incredibly lost. The ymbryne's personal experiences with her brothers stirred an anger within her when she looked upon this woman's bruised and battered form. Having personally cleaned, stitched and bandaged each wound, Alma found it hard to swallow her tears of grief for the stranger that had slept in her bed for the last 4 days. The Ymbryne had dutifully watched over Maura, not once leaving her side. She had left Emma and Enoch in charge of the youngest children and living in current times, outside of a loop, there had been no need for a change over.

" _Who are you? Are you g-going to hurt me?"_ Maura's voice broke and tears filled her big green eyes.

" _I am Mis- I am Alma Peregrine; I am the headmistress of this establishment. You under my care and protection, I will not hurt you."_

Letting her wards know her first name, was not something Alma did, ever. However, Maura was not going to be her ward. She was 24 years old and according to the goddess Nyx, she was the salvation for thousands of Peculiars and Vampyres. It seemed only fair that they start their relationship as equals and not Teacher and Student.

Maura looked suspiciously at the beautiful woman before her. Not knowing who or what to trust.

" _You turned into a bird."_ Was the only sentence Maura could string together, recognition registering in her face.

The Ymbryne smiled kindly.

" _Yes, though it rarely comes in as useful as it did that night! I am what's called, an Ymbryne. I can transform into a bird and I can manipulate time."_

Maura's eyes widened in surprise, drawing Alma's attention to the gold flecks that sparkled in the depths of the vibrant emerald colour. Her bottom lip was trapped between her teeth in a nervous way and her hands were fidgeting but her eyes, those captivating eyes peering into Alma's very soul seemed to gain half an ounce of trust. Her long eyelashes fluttered and she drew her gaze away from Alma.

" _How long have I been here?"_ The young phoenix enquired.

" _You have been unconscious for several days. The amount of blood loss was …. Severe. I have changed your bandages quite a few times"_ Alma didn't know quite how much to say. The abuse was fresh, the young woman in front of her was still raw with pain, both physically and emotionally.

" _I am very sorry for any inconvenience! You didn't have to rescue me, though I certainly do appreciate it. I will be on my way as soon as possible"_

The headmistresses heart broke slightly and the downcast look on the creature before her.

" _Nonsense! You are under my care and protection Maura. I will not let anything happen to you and you will stay with us here."_

Maura looked up allowing a little smile to grace her lips before her forehead crinkled in confusion.

" _How do you know my name?"_

Alma's mind went racing as to how best explain the peculiar meeting with the Vampyre goddess Nyx. She settled at the moment for a more plausible answer, with the view to explain everything when the young phoenix had regained her strength.

" _Your abuser called you by your first name. Do forgive me, I should have been more sensitive with my words and asked for your name."_

" _Oh … that's Okay. I don't really remember much from that evening_." Maura shook her head slightly until the movement made her feel nauseous and she stopped abruptly, turning rather pale.

" _I am not surprised my dear."_ Miss Peregrine said sympathetically, noting the girl's complexion quickly and reaching gently in front of her for a glass of water from the nightstand.

Maura took it gratefully, her throat suddenly as dry as a dessert.

" _Sip it. I know you must be thirsty but gulping it down will not aid the nausea you are feeling."_ The stern tone this headmistress was well known for, gently pushed through on this sentence. Sternness comes hand in hand with feeling protective and worried. Several moments passed with Alma watching Maura intently, until the younger of the two had finished with the glass and Miss Peregrine took it back, placing it gently on the floor by her feet to refill later.

" _Thank you."_ The young phoenix said, smiling gently before asking: _"How long am I allowed to stay_ _with you?"_

" _You will stay as long as you like. You are not a prisoner here Maura, nor will you be one of my wards. You are somewhat, like the rest of us here. This will be your home for as long as you are in need of it and wish to be a part of our family."_

Her tone was sincere enough that a little more trust etched its way into the young woman's eyes.

" _Oh, thank you. Although, what do you mean I am somewhat like the rest of you?"_

" _Well –"_ Miss Peregrine took a breath, scanning the girls face to see if her mental state could take much more information right now. Her ordeal was overwhelming enough. Maura's eyes drooped in the warmth of the room and she yawned delicately, though winced at the shooting pain in her side. The Falcon's eyes narrowed.

" _Careful dear, you broke 2 ribs, shallower breaths for a little while whilst you heal."_ Alma paused, thinking that perhaps tomorrow would be a better day to tell the young woman of her enormous destiny that awaited, the difference between peculiars, a phoenix and a Vampyre and goddess only knows whatever else.

" _You look dreadfully tired and you need to heal. We can talk more in the morning."_

Maura slid down the bed very slowly and mumbled " _Where will you sleep_?"

The Ymbryne could see the worry in the younger womans tired eyes, she too knew the real reason for Maura's question. Being a victim of the type of abuse, Alma knew all too well the nightmare that would plague Maura for years to come.

" _Go to sleep my dear, you are safe. I will watch over you, tonight. I will be here to wake you if the nightmares return."_

There was a knowing look that passed between them, an unspoken understanding. Miss Peregrine smiled gravely, pulling the covers up a little further in a motherly fashion, despite the fact the girl in front of her was a fully grown adult. Maura however, seemed to appreciate the gesture and smiled thankfully as her eyes slid closed and she gave way to sleep.

There was a soft knock at the door and Emma peered her head around the door.

" _Miss Peregrine, the children are in bed and asleep. We have made sure the doors are all locked and the breakfast is prepped for the morning, Jacob and I are going to bed now."_

The Ymbryne walked to the door, with one last glance at Maura and a deep sigh, she stepped through the door way coming face to face with her two eldest wards.

" _Thank you both for your help. You are doing a fine job and I am proud of you all."_

Emma blushed and looked down at her thick lead shoes causing Alma to smile softly at her. She noticed that Jacob was smiling in an adoring way to the young blonde, his hand tightly gripping her hand.

" _The two of you are becoming very close."_ She said, really not wanting to have this conversation, especially when she hadn't slept properly in over 4 days.

" _We need to talk sometime soon about … well about you two being responsible. If you are going to court each other, there are certain things you need to be aware of and rules I need to put into place"._ Her face did not show the awkwardness she felt inside, as always she kept her posture straight and her tone stern.

The two young adults however, were not as rehearsed in hiding their embarrassment. Both had turned a deep shade of maroon and refused to look either at each other or their Headmistress.

" _Now off to your bedrooms please, have a good night's sleep and I will catch up with you in the morning."_ She placed a good emphasise on the pluralisation of the bedrooms before they nodded, mumbled their goodnights and went their separate ways to their retrospective rooms.

Popping her head back into her quarters she saw Maura sleeping soundly with a slight frown on her face but otherwise, peaceful. Taking the chance for a quick break Alma went downstairs to the kitchen, pouring herself some tea and stepping out of her stiletto shoes and into her slippers. Moving to the library the Ymbryne took her time whilst browsing the shelves until she had finally decided which book she wanted, the one upstairs was not keeping her interest.

Silently moving through the house she checked in on all of her wards, all were now sleeping soundly in their beds. Enoch, Emma and Jacob had done a brilliant job at keeping the House together over the last few days, there was not a toy, book or item of clothing scattered where it ought not be. Just as she was closing the door to little Claire's room, a blood curdling scream echoed through the house.

Dropping her mug in surprise and pure panic she ran down the corridor towards her quarters as each of her wards came flooding out of their rooms behind her.

" _Miss Peregrine what's happening?"_ Ask Enoch, his strong Scottish accent thickened with sleepiness.

The headmistress looked back to her children, reassuring them _"Everything is fine children. Maura is having a nightmare; it Is to be expected. Please go on back to bed, I will soothe her."_

The children looked back at her, listening to the newcomer begging a monster, they assumed, in her dreams to leave her alone. None of them would know what type of 'monster' she was really fighting in her sleep.

" _Will she be okay?"_ Asked Fiona, a sweet girl who's worried face peered up at her.

" _Can we help?"_ Asked Emma, her blonde hair messed from sleep.

" _All will be well children. Thank you, I will handle this please go back to bed"._ She gave them a kind but stern look and watched them one by one return to their rooms. When the last door had closed, they Ymbryne rushed into her quarters shutting the door and swooping down to sit on the side of the bed.

" _Hush now my dear, everything is fine, you are safe."_ Miss Peregrine caressed the face of the young woman who was shaking horrifically and sobbing in her sleep.

" _Pl-please don't hurt me. Pl-please."_

" _It's okay sweetheart there is no one here, it's just a dream."_

" _No, I can't. Please don't. It hurts so much, please stop!"_

Miss Peregrine's heart was breaking, tear stinging her eyes.

" _You're safe, I won't let him hurt you again_ " She had started to sound desperate, pleading with the young phoenix. She remembered her nightmares were just as awful as the real events themselves, watching this delicate creature sob, thrash and writhe in pain took all the strength she had.

Leaving Maura's side for a second, the knowledgeable Ymbryne took the bin from by the fire and put it beside the bed before reaching down and gently pulling Maura to her chest, the state of REM sleep so deep that the movement didn't wake her. As soon Alma kissed the top of the younger woman's head to try and soothe her, something terrible happened. A bright purple light flashed and Alma was stood back in that awful basement she found her young phoenix in, watching helplessly as men raped and beat Maura. She couldn't move or speak, she could only watch men thrusting and knives slashing, with tears racing down her face and bile rising in her chest. She had entered Maura's dream. When the realisation hit her, she breathed in sharply, disconnecting her lips from Maura's head and returning to holding the sleeping woman in the safety of her own bedroom.

Confused beyond belief and still silently sobbing Alma rocked the young woman, who in her sleeping state, clung to the Ymbryne for dear life. She noticed that Maura's nightgown was quickly turning red where she had ripped her stiches. Worrying silently that she would need to get these fixed as soon as possible she noted that the thrashing and begging had stopped. Maura slowly pulled away, shame upon her red face and pain clearly readable in her movements.

" _I'm so sorry I woke you."_ Her words came out at a sob, she would not look at the headmistress.

Alma's heart squeezed with pain for the young woman, though and the temptation to pull her back and cradle her again was overridden by her own personal experiences. She had a hunch. Bending down she picked up the bin from the side of the bed and turned to look back to Maura.

The younger woman had turned a violent shade of green. _"I think I –"_

She stopped speaking. Then lunged forward, took the bin from Miss Peregrines hands and promptly vomited into it.

 _Hunch correct_ thought Alma Peregrine.

Alma handed the younger woman a fresh glass water and, on clarification she felt a little better, removed the bin from the room. Sitting back down on the bed Alma was about to place her hand under the younger woman's chin to lift her gaze when she saw Maura flinch away from her.

 _Too soon_ , she thought.

" _Maura, look at me please."_ Her voice was gentle but it was not a question.

The sheer look of shame, guilt and disgust on Maura's face reminded Alma of looking into a mirror all those years ago. She swallowed to try and coax her voice into working.

" _I'm so sorry Alma, I will go, it's no trouble. I don't want you to see this, you have done more than enough for me."_

That shook Miss Peregrine out of her struggle to speak.

" _Nonsense my dear. I told you I would be here for the nightmares. It is not something I am unfamiliar with; my children have nightmares too."_

She neglected to mention that none of her children had ever drawn her into their dreams with them for fear it may make the already skittish girl flee. Remembering the goddess's words _, "Her powers have been supressed by pain"_. Clearly this was just a part of Maura's powers calling for someone to help with her pain.

" _You knew about the vomiting?"_ Maura asked, confusion on her face.

" _Yes. Well, I had a hunch you would require the bin, I used to require it too when I suffered from nightmares. Please lie back so I can re-stitch your wounds, you are bleeding again."_

Maura cautiously laid down as Miss peregrine reached for the table containing warm water, bandages and all other equipment she needed to fix her Phoenix.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I still do not own any of the characters in this! All belong to P.C and Kristen Cast as well as Ransom Riggs.

Several long weeks had passed since the Ymbryne's perculiar experience with Maura's dream. The young phoenix in question was regaining her strength day by day and, although the nightmares still plagued her sleep, she was in much higher spirits. Having explained about peculiarities and allowing time to digest this, today would be the day that Alma Peregrine would tell Maura everything, 'come clean' as they say. She had wanted to wait a few more weeks until the young woman was fully recovered, but the two of them really needed to work on controlling her powers as with each passing night, more and more abilities were manifesting.

Last night, Alma had woken from the rocking chair to find that all of the furniture in the room had begun to levitate. She had steadfastly refused to leave the younger woman alone throughout the night and had religiously sat with the young phoenix until she fell asleep and then retired to the rocking chair with a different book every evening, slowly drifting off in the early hours of the morning only to be startled awake by the heart breaking screams of Maura's nightmares.

Maura was now up and about during the day, assisting in lessons, reading to the children and gradually slipping into a 'deputy headmistress' role. Alma's children respected Maura, she was kind and gentle whilst firm, and fair - very similar to Miss Peregrine, if a little more lenient. The two of them wandered through the gardens, sun at its highest in the sky and the children scattered throughout the grounds tending to their daily chores.

" _My dear, we need to have a very serious conversation."_ The Ymbrynes sharp eyes captured the large green orbs of the younger woman walking leisurely beside her. Her face was soft but the tone of her voice sombre.

Maura's delicate auburn eyebrows arched suggestively. The headmistress had been acting a little strange, secretive almost. Maura had somewhat been expecting an unpleasant conversation to arise sooner rather than later. If she was being asked to leave, she would much prefer to spend her last day in the sunshine with the children, holding on to this beautiful day for a few more hours.

" _Perhaps then, instead of having this conversation and surely bringing a dark cloud over the lovely sunshine – we could discuss this once the children are in bed. Preferably with a large glass of wine …"_

Her gaze drifted past the raven haired beauty to a floating glass of lemonade.

" _Millard, if you will not at least put some clothes on, please ensure you have sunscreen on! Just because you are invisible, does not mean you will not burn!"_

Alma watched as the young woman chastised her cheekiest ward with a kind smile on her face and the specks of gold glinting in her green eyes. Several of Maura's long auburn curls were escaping the bun they had been pinned into, falling around her face, a law unto themselves swaying gently in the light breeze.

" _But the sun can't see me!"_ Came Millard's incredulous reply.

" _Millard, sunscreen now please. Polite persons do not answer back_." Came a swift reply. Completely surprised it hadn't come out of her own mouth, Miss Peregrine could have laughed at the way in which Maura had echoed her own thoughts.

She quirked her dark eyebrow, pursing her lips but a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

" _Sorry, where were we? Oh yes! Serious conversation. Right then, tonight when the children are in bed – preferably with wine"._

Miss Peregrine stopped herself saying that wine would be inappropriate. _She isn't a child! She is legally able to drink and many other things!_

" _Yes, this evening. Very good."_

Maura smiled brightly, her earnest eyes sparking in the sunshine. She nodded happily, turned and continued walking through the gardens, Alma following closely by her side. They talked quietly about the lessons for the rest of the week, they debated literature and laughed lightly at Maura's not so subtle sarcasm when discussing her 'love' for Thomas Hardy. The came to a halt at the sound of tiny footsteps pounding their way through the grass. Looking to their left Maura cocked her head to the side and whispered: _"Claire."_ She bent down, arms outstretched and waited for a few seconds before …

" _Maaauuuurrrraaa!"_

In a tirade and pink taffeta and blonde curls, Alma's youngest ward hurtled herself into Maura's arms. The young phoenix lifted her easily into the air and swung her around, both laughing gleefully. The Ymbryne joined in with their laughing, it was too infectious for her normal stern exterior to withstand.

It pleased Alma immensely that Maura and the children got on so very well, they younger children hung off her every word. Emma had started confiding about her relationship with Jacob to the auburn haired beauty and Alma herself finally had some adult company.

Children tucked into bed and chores completed both Alma and Maura sat at the kitchen table, wine glasses steadily emptying themselves as they both avoided the impending conversation. The talked about Hugh's vast improvement in his maths homework this week, they poured another glass of wine. They debated whether Enoch would finally tell Olive how much he cared for her, and poured another glass of wine. When all topics had been exhausted Maura looked directly at Alma with a serious look on her face.

" _When would you like me to go?"_

The Ymbryne frowned, confused at the question.

" _What on earth do you mean?"_

" _I am assuming the serious conversation we need to have is that, now I am better, it is time for me to move on?"_

The dark haired woman smiled sadly, _she still doesn't fully trust me._

" _No Maura. I don't wish for you to leave at all. Your progress with the children is wonderful, I very much enjoy having you around. What we need to discuss … is you."_

The Phoenix cast her eyes down, they still had not spoken about the night she was rescued properly. She hadn't explained the torture she had been put through, to be honest, they hadn't actually spoken about anything serious since she arrived. There was an unspoken agreement between them not to speak of the nightmares, just to comfort, provide a sickness bin and to re-bandage the ripped wounds before returning to sleep.

" _You want to know what happened to me. Please, Please don't make me talk about it"_ Her voice was little more than a whisper, her lip trapped between her teeth and brows pulled together in a pained expression.

" _We do not have to talk about what happened to you dear, I already know, in great detail, what those hideous creatures did to you."_

" _How do you -?"_

Alma took a deep breath. _Its now or never_ she thought.

" _What do you know about Vampyres?"_ She asked, thinking this would be the easiest way to broach the subject.

Confused Maura replied _: "They worship the goddess Nyx, they are born with affinities and they live in House of Night Schools all across the world. Why?"_

" _Okay. And you know about Peculiars obviously."_

" _Yes I do – I am quite well accustomed to peculiars after the last few weeks"_

Alma smiled briefly. _"Have you ever heard of a Phoenix?"_

Maura shook her head; this was not something she had ever heard of before.

" _I am guessing you are familiar with True Magick as you know a little about Vampyres. The Phoenix is a magnificent creature, usually male and only one living at any given time. This creature is neither a Vampyre nor a Peculiar, it is somewhere in between, born of True Magick. Graced with visions from the Goddess Nyx and peculiarities like us here. In fact, they are a little similar to an Ymbryne. They can turn into a Phoenix bird at will much like I can turn into a falcon. Although, it must be said that the Phoenix powers are far, far greater than I could ever hope to have. This particular creature is prophesised to forge the alliance between peculiars and Vampyres after all these years. War is brewing, dark forces in both of our worlds are growing in strength and will eventually join forces. We need both species brought together to fight on the side of the light, we need the phoenix to help us extinguish the monsters once and for all."_

Alma looked pointedly at Maura.

" _Okay …. So you need me to help you find this Phoenix? You said they were male yes? Do we know where to find him?"_

 _Here we go!_

" _I said usually male. This time the Phoenix is female."_

" _Oh okay, well that cool. None of this really explains how you know what happened to me in that basement."_ Maura looked confused and rather suspicious.

" _Do you remember the first night you woke up here?"_

" _Yes why -?"_

" _The reason I know what happened to you, is because I entered your dream with you. I pulled you close to try and soothe you and your powers pulled me into your subconscious."_

" _So you could see?"_ Her eyes went wide with horror, her face blushed with shame. Tears were balancing dangerously on the edge of her lashes.

Alma's heart broke at the look of pure shame on the younger girls face. She moved from her chair and knelt beside Maura, she lifted her hand and cupped the younger woman's face in a soothing way.

" _It is not your fault. There is nothing to be ashamed of. What happened to you is not any reflection on you! I think absolutely no less of you knowing what you have been through."_

Maura could hold the tears no longer, they began to slide down her face thick and fast.

" _But you could see everything! You watched him –"_

Alma gently placed her long slender fingers over Maura's red lips, stopping her midsentence, unable to hear any more of the younger woman's heartbroken words.

" _What I saw was a monster. A monster hurting someone I have grown to care about. I watched a strong young woman fight to stay alive. Do not, ever, think that I will judge you after what you have been through."_

She was firm, her face tight with conviction. Staring deeply into those large green and gold eyes with such intensity, Alma thought she would soon be able to read the Phoenix's mind.

" _You have no control of your powers my dear. I would never have chosen to invade your privacy in such a way. I did not want to embarrass you by telling you I had seen the nightmares; it is not something I want you to be ashamed of. But we do need to work on you controlling your powers, to ensure you and the others are all safe. "_

Maura looked as lost and scared as she did the first night Alma rocked her back to sleep.

" _Why do I have these powers? I don't want them! I don't want other people seeing, watching! How do I stop it?!"_

Taking Maura's hand in her own, Alma smiled a slightly teary eyed smile.

" _You cannot stop it dear, not safely. You are the new phoenix. The first female phoenix to have lived. You have a great destiny ahead of you."_

Maura shook her head.

" _I need something stronger to drink."_

Alma laughed softly, standing from her crouched position and reaching to the of the top cupboard behind them both. She drew down a bottle of amber coloured liquor and two small glasses. Pouring a healthy measure of Whisky into both glasses, she then replaced the bottle out of the reach of the younger members in the household. Handing Maura her glass, Alma sat back down opposite the younger woman watching as she knocked the liquid back in one go, pulling a face as it burnt her throat.

She was about to draw her own glass to her lips when she saw the desperate look on her companions face. Silently she handed the auburn haired woman her own glass, which was gratefully taken and knocked back just as quickly. After several long moments, Maura broke the silence.

" _What do I …. How do I …"_ Maura couldn't quite formulate her sentence.

" _It is a lot to take in in one go. Sleep on it and we will talk more tomorrow. I have some books you can read from a wonderful Vampyre in Tulsa called Anastasia_."

Maura nodded with a blank expression. Shakily she stood, looking at Miss Peregrine: _"I am happy to sleep in my own quarters tonight. You don't need to watch over me, I wouldn't want you to see … I wouldn't want anything to happen."_

Alma was torn. She desperately needed to sleep in her own bed but her want to watch over the younger woman eventually prevailed.

" _Maura, I am not worried about seeing your dreams. It is painful for me to watch you go through that, but at least I am there with you when you wake."_

" _No. Thank you for the offer, but it really is time I look after myself. I don't see the nightmares going away anytime soon, you can't be there every night."_

 _Yes I can, and if needs be I will._ Thought the regal Ymbryne, but she respected the younger womans decision and bravery.

" _Okay, if that is what you wish. You know where I am, please wake me if you need anything at all."_

The young phoenix nodded and left the kitchen, leaving Alma Peregrine alone with her thoughts and an unsettled feeling in her stomach.

Maura settled into her own bed for the first time. She lay there watching the shadows move across the room, her breath quickening with every creak of the house. She fought off sleep for as long as possible but eventually her eyes slid closed and the dreams took over.

Miss Peregrine sat upright in bed reading a book that was barely keeping her interest; every movement in the house caused her to lift her eyes off the page and listen intently, making sure that the young woman down the end of the hall didn't need any help.

With a jolt the headmistress woke, her book still in her lap. Her shoulder ached painfully at the angle at which she had fallen asleep. The cause of her startling awakening became known as she heard Maura retching into the toilet in the shared bathroom adjacent to her quarters. The Ymbryne pushed off the covers, slipped her feet into her black slippers and quickly left her room. She knocked gently on the bathroom door.

" _Maura, is everything alright?"_

" _F-fine"_ came the response immediately followed by more vomiting.

The headmistress usually allowed for privacy but she could not simply stand outside while one for own suffered. She pushed open the door to find the young phoenix curled around the toilet bowl.

The woman in question had a red silk nightgown that clung to her dainty frame with sweat. Her long, thick auburn curls cascaded freely down her back, a delicate hand resting animist the curls to keep them away from her face. She had started to shiver and goosebumps had erupted on her skin. The headmistress stepped into the bathroom, removed her own black silk dressing gown and knelt behind Maura. She gently put the dressing gown around Maura's shoulders, rubbing her arms gently in a soothing manner.

" _You should go, I'll be fine_ " Maura sobbed quietly.

" _Hush now, I am here for you. Anytime of the day or night."_ Her voice was soft but stern enough to be convincing. She stood quickly and reached to get Maura a glass of water. Handing the cold liquid to the younger woman, she finally caught a glimpse of her face.

The younger woman had horrifying bloodshot eyes, a pale taught face and a bruised lip where she had clearly bitten it in her sleep. The Ymbryne shook her head gently, her eyebrows pulling together in a worried fashion. She went to cup Maura's cheek but her movement was too sharp, too unexpected. Maura instantly jerked her head backwards, flinching, eyes wide with fear. Miss peregrine dropped her hand instantly, a slightly wounded expression on her beautiful features.

" _I'm sorry –"_ the younger woman started, but was crippled by nausea again. She lowered her head to the bowl and retched several times more. Letting go of her hair so as to keep herself balanced above the toilet. The Ymbryne noticed Maura was losing strength, exhausted from lack of sleep and vomiting. The Headmistress could not just stand over and watch, to hell with her rules of proximity, she lowered herself behind the sick woman. Alma gently took the auburn curls into her left hand and wrapped her right arm around Mauras waist, offering some well needed support and human contact for comfort.

"It's going to be okay. Everything will be fine my dear. Get it all out." The Ymbryne whispered.

She could feel Maura's stomach clenching painfully with each wave of sickness, the younger woman was leaning on Alma for more and more support until she was practically holding the Maura up completely while she emptied the lining of her stomach, exhaustion deep in her muscles. Their fingers had entwined around Mauras stomach, the younger woman holding on to Alma as if it were her lifeline. The Ymbryne continued to whisper soft words of soothing, not really knowing if anything she said was being taken in.

" _I don't want to have these nightmares anymore!"_ Maura sobbed into the toilet bowl.

" _I know sweetheart, I know."_

Her aurbun haired beauty sat back from the toilet, free from nausea for the moment. She fully rested against the headmistress's body, her breathing becoming less erratic as she felt the Ymbrynes heart beat against her shoulder blades.

Alma had released the red curls and used her left hand to reach the glass of water that had been abandoned earlier. She brought it to Maura's lips and coaxed the younger woman to take a few sips. Placing the glass on the floor, she went back to gently drawing her fingernails across the flesh on Maura's arms, something she knew her children enjoyed when they were sick.

" _I think it's stopped."_ Maura mumbled sleepily.

The Ymbryne smiled gently _. "Good, lets get you back to bed."_

She gathered the smaller woman in a tighter grip and practically lifted them both off of the bathroom floor. She walked them back to her own quarters, put the exhausted woman in her bed and tucked those unruly curls out of the younger woman's face. She kissed Maura's forehead and said:

"You're safe, I will always keep you safe. Sleep easy." She pulled away but her hand was caught but the phoenix's own slender fingers.

" _Won't you stay?"_ The question did not leave the younger woman's lips, instead her quiet voice echoed around the Ymbrynes skull as if Maura had spoken directly though brain waves.

The Ymbryne battled with the question before she saw the desperate look on her young phoenix's face and finally caved into something she secretly desired. Walking around the large bed she elegantly climbed under the covers. They both fell into a dreamless sleep.

Miss Peregrine woke to an empty bed. She frowned until she heard the laughter of children and the smell of breakfast. She lifted herself onto her elbow and saw a cup of tea and a biscuit on her nightstand with a small note saying "Good morning!"

She picked up the tea and sipped the hot liquid gently, allowing it to slowly ease the aches in her body and prepare her enough for the day. She rose and started to get ready for the long hours ahead, noting that the children's laughter had stopped. They must either be eating or in a lesson she thought.

Walking through the house to the kitchen, Miss Peregrine came across another cup of tea with a plate full of food, again accompanied by another note: "Enjoy!"

She smiled to herself, sat at the table and ate her breakfast. Maura poached eggs like no-one she had ever met. Once her plate was washed, the Ymbryne moved throughout a silent house, coming to a halt when she heard her young phoenix's voice sounding from the library. The Ymbryne frowned a little but gently eased her way into the vast library, coming to a stop when she saw all of her children sat around the piano. Maura was giving a music lesson. Alma stood in the shadows, listening to Maura explain the difference between different clefs and testing the children on notes.

" _You've all done very well today! Why don't you all go into the garden and play for a while"_

" _Maura, won't you sing for us before we go? You have such a lovely voice!"_ Asked Olive

Maura smiled brightly.

" _What would you like to hear?"_ She asked the peculiar sitting to her left.

" _The French song I heard you play last week."_

Maura looked surprised, clearly she had thought her time at the piano had gone unnoticed by the members of the household. It had, indeed gone unnoticed by most, including the headmistress. Eventually Maura nodded, turn to fully face the piano and began to play a beautifully sad melody.

Her voice sang out, clear and so strong that it caught the Ymbrynes breath in her throat. Her wards had learnt a little French over the years, but it was not something any of them had showed much of an interest for with the exception of Olive. Indeed, Miss Peregrine was the only one that understood the words being sung, the lyrics were heart-breaking.

" _Je sais les hivers, je sais le froid_

 _Mais la vie sans toi, je sais pas_

 _Je savais le silence depuis longtemps_

 _J'en sais la violence, son goût de sang._

 _Rouges colères, sombres douleurs_

 _Je sais ces guerres, j'en ai pas peur_

 _Je sais me défendre, j'ai bien appris"_

Miss Peregrine stood, breathing hard when the auburn beauty's eyes narrowed and looked directly at Alma. Turmoil clear in the younger woman's lyrics, she finished her song and all of the children clapped enthusiastically.

" _You have such a brilliant voice Miss!"_ said Millard.

The young phoenix smiled graciously and thanked him. The children started to move towards the door, talking about playing a game of football. No one but Maura noticed their Ymbryne stood in the shadows of the library.

" _I did not know you spoke French or played music. The is a very sad song."_ Said the Ymbryne, slowly emerging from the shadows. The French lilt to her deep voice slightly thicker than normal. Maura caught the headmistresses gaze and smiled " _My French is not as good as yours I am sure. But I can get by. I wasn't aware Olive had caught me playing the other day. It is not a talent I broadcast."_

" _Je vois. Peut-être devriez-vous. Tu es vraiment talentueux. "_

Maura blushed, her eyes dropping to the floor.

" _Merci beaucoup."_

Maura stood, closed the lid to the piano and let the heat in her cheeks simmer down. When she had packed away the song sheets from the floor, she finally turned to Miss Peregrine who had been watching her like the Falcon she was.

" _On y va?"_ She asked

The Ymbryne smiled broadly, what a treat it was to have someone in the house speaking her mother tongue. _"Oui permet"_

They walked through the house towards the children in the gardens. _"How did you sleep after –"_ Miss Peregrine stopped, not sure how to complete the question she had started.

" _Better thank you. I apologise, I really did not want you to see me like that. You have done so much for me already."_

The Ymbryne squeezed the younger woman's hand and smiling kindly.

" _I have told you over and over. I am here for you, whatever you need. It is an Ymbrynes duty to protect."_

A loud scream broke the gaze between them, both snapped their heads towards the gardens.

" _Help me!"_ A young voice cried.

" _Hugh"_ Alma breathed panic strewn across her delicate features.

Together they ran into the gardens just in time to see Hugh dangling from a tree he had climbed to reach his footfall. His looked terrified, his bee's buzzing around him in a terrified manner. His fingers slipped and he lost his grip, a scream ripping its way out of his mouth.

" _No Hugh!"_ The Phoenix beside Alma Peregrine flung her elegant hands before her in a subconscious reflex motion. Time seemed to stop as Hugh hovered in the air, confused. The Ymbryne looked to Maura, who's normally bright green eyes had turned a glowing golden colour. She watched, astonished as the phoenix slowly lowered her hand, gently setting Hugh down on the floor and twirling her fingers, bringing the football down to the ground a few feet away from the children.

Everyone had stopped, staring in wonder. The Ymbryne watched her phoenix closely as she began to shake and the green started swirling back into her eyes. The children had gathered around Hugh, making sure he was alright and then quickly resuming back to their game. Maura's shaking grew violent and she dropped to her knees. Miss Peregrine bent, clasping her hands on the younger woman's face.

" _Make it stop! Make it stop!"_ Maura's thoughts echoed in Alma's head, the searing pain in the young phoenix's temples making the Ymbrynes eyes water.

" _Don't fight it. Maura, Stop fighting it. It's a part of who you are."_ She said.

Harsh green eyes found her own dark orbs. Both were breathing raggedly.

" _Stop fighting It"_ She breathed again, thinking loudly _"It's a part of you, embrace it. The more you fight the worse the pain will get."_

Her thoughts had clearly transferred clearly to Maura as she looked startled but slowly began to let go of her attempts to cage the feeling of power in her chest, the pain in her temples dulling.

 _That's it. Let go my dear._ Miss peregrine coaxed, now sure that her words were reaching the younger woman. The violent shaking had stopped and the hot pain had deadened to a thick headache. After a few more moments, the headmistress let go of the auburn haired woman's face, offering her hand to aid in her standing.

" _How did I do that?"_ Maura asked in a breathless voice.

Alma smiled softly.

" _Come with me, I have some asprin in the bathroom –"_ Miss Peregrine looked back at her children. _"No more tree climbing! Be careful please."_ She uttered in a strong tone, the children stopped their game and made a chorus of " _Yes Miss Peregrine."_

They returned to their game as the Ymbryne lead Maura back into the house.

" _It was an involuntary reaction, an act of your subconscious wanting to protect Hugh. You have supressed your powers for a long time my dear but they are growing every day, desperately trying to come to the surface. You can feel the threat of darkness in your blood. The more you fight it – the more unstable it will become."_ The Ymbryne handed over two small white pills and a glass of water to the younger woman, her face serious.

" _I don't know how to even start 'embracing' these powers. I don't even know what powers I have. I know I can hear you in my head."_ The younger woman said with an incredulous look.

" _As I can hear you."_ The headmistress replied.

" _You can?"_ she asked, startled.

" _Only with skin to skin contact. Do not worry, I cannot hear your thoughts normally."_ She quirked an eyebrow _"Are you thinking things you'd rather I didn't know?"_

Maura blushed, looking at the attractive woman in front of her, _Well I am now,_ she thought.

" _No."_ She said bluntly, gaze not quite meeting the headmistresses.

The older woman smirked, " _Convaincant"_ She said, sarcasm lacing her thick French accent. Maura rolled her eyes and backed out of the bathroom.

" _Anyway, I know I can have you enter my dreams with me. And apparently I can now suspend people in midair."_

" _I knew you could levitate objects. I happened once or twice whilst you were asleep during your first few weeks here."_

" _Oh."_

They had made their way to Alma's office, Maura sitting down in the chair meant for the headmistress's wards. The Ymbryne had picked up a collection of books from her desk which she proceeded to hand to Maura.

" _In these is the history of your predecessors. My own knowledge is limited on how to encourage you to embrace your powers. With them growing as quickly as they are, I would suggest – with your permission – inviting some of the circle from the Tulsa House of Night to join us for a few weeks … for you to learn from. They can stay in the guest house, Anastasia Langford is a friend of mine, she would be able to teach you in a way I am not able to."_

" _If you think it will help? I still haven't quite come to grips with everything yet."_

" _I do think it would help."_

" _Je préférerais apprendre de vous."_ Maura whispered. Alma's eyes softened, her voice low.

" _And I would prefer to teach you my dear. But I am afraid I do not know enough. I can teach you to control your fears and one power I could probably help you handle. But you have too many powers, all interlinked. I am worried I do would do you more harm than good if I were to try and help you."_

Maura nodded, smiling and understanding smile, pushing a stray curl behind her ears. She took a deep breath.

" _That's fine, I understand. We need to make sure the children are safe; I need to learn."_

The headmistress agreed, setting work on writing to Anastasia Langford right away.


	3. Chapter 3

The children were all in their rooms getting ready for bed when the doorbell rang. Maura was helping little Claire get out of her fairy wings when she heard the front door open, her heart began to hammer. Today was the day that the circle from the House of Night arrived and she began her training. Listening hard she could hear her Ymbryne greeting her old friend Anastasia and leading her through to the conservatory.

"Maura, can we get some milk before bed please?" Asked Claire in a tired voice.

Maura looked down at the pretty little girl in her pink Pyjamas. She smiled warmly, lifting Claire into her arms and resting her on a hip.

"Of course darling – lets go and get some shall we? Would you like a cookie to go with it?" Maura murmured in a low, motherly tone.

"Am I allowed?" Claire asked her eyes wide with excitement.

"Well, as long as we don't tell the others I think it will be alright!" Maura whispered, touching the little girls nose with the tip of her finger before exiting Claire's bedroom and sneaking down the stairs.

Together they slipped into the kitchen seemingly unnoticed, balancing Claire on her hip, Maura reached into the fridge and handed the little girl a chocolate cookie. The little girl giggled at their naughtiness, Maura always treated her like a princess.

"Shhhh don't laugh … we'll get caught!" Maura laughed quietly, making Claire giggle even harder.

They closed the fridge door, the bottle of milk in Maura's free hand, only to find Miss Peregrine stood right behind were the fridge door had been. Her arms were crossed and her eyebrow was quirked, her face looked stern but there was a small smirk pulling at her mouth and a glint of humour in her eyes.

Claire and Maura looked at each other trying not to laugh. "Oops …" Said Claire.

Maura could not hold in her laughter in any longer and Claire joined her with delighted giggles. Miss Peregrine tried so very hard to keep her stern composure but she could not help grinning at the two miscreants in front of her.

"Maura you are a bad influence on my children." She said, with no meaning behind her words and humour clear in her voice.

Maura looked from little Claire to Alma, her mouth wide open in mock horror: "I am not! It was Claire's idea!"

Claire looked incredulously at Maura "No it wasn't! It was your idea!"

Maura laughed again and the Ymbryne reached for Claire winking at her youngest ward, "It's alright dear, I know Maura was the instigator!"

Claire laughed again, clinging to her headmistress happily. Maura poured the glass of milk, replaced the bottle in the fridge and placed her hand on the small of Alma's back looking between her Ymbryne and Claire.

"Come on you two, let's get this little fairy princess back to bed." Maura's tone was so warm and her hand so secure that Miss Peregrine allowed herself to be escorted to Claire's room where the two of them kissed the little girls head and uttered their goodnights before closing the bedroom door and smiling at each other.

"Are you ready?" Asked the Ymbryne, alluding to the group of Vampyres that awaited them in the conservatory.

"As I will ever be." Replied Maura and together they descended the stairs finding their way silently to the small gathering in the conservatory.

A tall exquisite creature stood at the head of the group. She had long waves of red hair, very similar to Maura's. Her eyes were a darker green with high cheekbones and blood red lips that curved into a welcoming smile. The most captivating part of this woman, apart from her stunning figure being emphasized by a floor length black dress clinging to her curves, was her blue tattoos framing her face.

"Merry met Maura Gallagher. I am High Priestess Neferet. It is a pleasure to meet you." The Vampyre put her fist over her heart and bowed slightly to Maura, who stood dumbfounded.

"Erm … Hi, nice to meet you Priestess."

Should I courtesy?! Maura thought hard, touching Alma's little finger with her own. Alma hid a smile somewhat unsuccessfully.

 _No dear. Just be polite and incline your head slightly when addressing a high Priestess_. Alma thought loudly. Knowing she had got her message across when the young phoenix at her side inclined her head towards Neferet and then smiled an intimate smile to Alma making her heart flutter slightly.

The only male in the group took his place next to his High Priestess, fist over heart and bowed "Merry Met Maura. I am Dragon Langford. Alma it is so lovely to see you again."

Both Maura and Alma smiled and greeted dragon politely, his fierce Dragon tattoos impressing them both. The next Vampyre to emerge was the most strikingly beautiful of all, she had silver coloured hair and dark stormy grey eyes with tattoo's of horses framing her ferocious eyes.

"Merry Met Maura Gallagher. I am Lenobia, it is a real pleasure to be here with you. You certainly have a strong magickal aura!" She smiled at Maura a brilliant, mesmerising smile that made Maura's pulse quicken. The slight French lilt to her American accent making them both curious as to Lenobia's history.

"Hello" Was all Maura managed before clearing her throat "It's nice to meet you. I am hoping you can help me with the whole strong magick part!" She smiled her own dazzling smile to lenobia who quirked her eyebrow and smirked. Alma pursed her lips, catching the almost flirtatious look between Lenobia and Maura.

"Well that is certainly something we can help you with my dear Maura!" A blonde Vampyre stepped forward, presumably Anastasia Langford. She had a knowing look in her eyes, something that put Maura on edge. "Alma here has told me all about you! You need not worry, we will teach you everything we know." Anastasia looked at Miss Peregrine smiling warmly, grasping her hand in a friendly manner.

The group moved to the decking whilst the Ymbryne stood in the kitchen and poured each guest a glass of the wine they brought, pouring two healthy sized glasses of whisky for herself and her Phoenix.

"Did you have a good trip?" Maura asked Anastasia.

"Yes thank you, very smooth. I must say this is a lovely area. I have never been to the Channel islands before!"

Maura smiled.

"Alma has done a fantastic job creating a beautiful home for the children." The young Phoenix said with pride.

"I heard my name, you had best not be telling old stories of me Stasia!" Came the sharp tone of Miss Peregrine as she walked onto the porch, handing out the glasses and causing the group laugh merrily.

"Are there many stories to tell?" Asked Maura, her green eyes sparkling in the moon light. The Ymbryne looked at her with a raised eyebrow, her lips twisted in a suggestive smile.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" She retorted, gracefully taking her seat between her old friend and her red-headed companion.

Neferet smirked at the response, "Well I sure would like to know!" The rest of the group readily agreed.

"I have never heard anybody call my wife 'Stasia' before without getting their head ripped off. The two of you must have an interesting history!" Laughed the only male Vampyre of the group.

"Perhaps another night. Polite persons do not embarrass their host until all parties are better acquainted." Said Anastasia, winking at Alma who laughed a rich laugh. Alma shook her head with a happy smile.

The group talked for what seemed like hours, exchanging details on how lives differed from house of Night Schools to those of peculiars in loops. Neferet told them of the legends surrounding Phoenix's and the powers they usually had. She also told them of the origin of True Magick, helping both Alma and Maura understand just how much the younger woman had to learn. They described the darkness growing in both worlds, Hollows and Raven mockers alike. Apparently there was a High Priestess in a neighbouring City that had affiliated herself with the fallen warrior of Nyx, a winged beast named Kalona.

"Goddess, is that the time? You two must be exhausted! Off to bed with you both, we shall clear away the glasses later tonight. Tomorrow when the sunsets we shall start our lessons Maura, Alma you are welcome to join our circle, it has been quite some time since you have seen me work." Anastasia said, ushering them into the kitchen as the two continued to yawn.

"This is my house, I will go to bed when I am ready thank you very much Stasia, Polite persons do –"

"I know I know, Polite persons do not throw their own hosts out of a get together." The blonde Vampyre rolled her eyes, causing a laugh from Maura. It was so nice to see someone not taking her dearest, yet feisty Ymbryne so seriously! "Humour me this once dear Alma." Anastasia soothed.

"Fine" The raven haired beauty mumbled, wishing everyone a pleasant evening and stalking up the stairs.

"Thank you for coming" Maura whispered, her shy gaze lifting from the floor to the Vampyre standing before her.

"You are most welcome child. It is as much for my world as it is for yours. Besides, it is lovely to see my dear friend again, I would do anything to help her. It is good to see her so happy with you … around." Anastasia said, a curious look in her eyes.

Maura frowned but bid goodnight to everyone and joined Alma at the top of the stairs. Together they checked in on all of the children. Finally reaching Maura's room they stood looking at each other, neither quite knowing what to say.

"Would you like me to stay with you tonight?" Alma asked, her cheeks warm from the alcohol. "You seemed to sleep better with me beside you this morning."

"Well – you don't have too if you don't want to. I can stay by myself, I will be okay." Maura answered, desperately hoping that Alma would join her and she could have a peaceful night's sleep.

"You were most certainly not okay last night; I think it is better for me to stay with you." She decisively nodded to herself, walked to her own quarters and retuned a few moments later in her black silk nightdress and dressing gown. She padded past Maura and sat down at the younger woman's dressing table, leaving Maura dumbfounded, staring after her.

Miss Peregrine watched the red-haired woman with a smirk on her face as she slowly unpinned her own hair. Her face grew hot and she returned her gaze back to her own reflection as the younger woman stripped down and slid herself into a blue silk nightgown with a black lace trim. The red-headed beauty sauntered up behind the headmistress, gently took hold of her Alma's hands and delicately placed them in Alma's lap. The young Phoenix then resumed taking the thick raven waves out of their tightly pinned places across the Ymbrynes head. The alcohol they had consumed was clearly blocking all of the younger woman's inhabitations as she softly wound the loose curls around her fingers, humming to herself. There was nothing overly sexual or flirtatious in the behaviour, just a warm feeling of closeness enveloping the two of them as Maura worked.

When all of Alma's hair had been softly released from its pinned positions, the younger woman gently roused the thick waves with her long delicate fingers massaging the headmistresses scalp, causing an involuntary sigh from the dark haired woman. Catching a quick glance in the mirror, Maura saw the Miss Peregrine had closed her eyes, a blissful smile upon her stunning features. She continued her massaging gently whispering:

"Nous devrions aller dormir".

Alma slowly opened her eyes, lashes fluttering and lips turned in a lazily happy smile, her voice was low and her French accent thicker than normal.

"Yes that we should mon cherie."

Maura gently pulled her hands through the Ymbrynes hair, lightly caressing the back of her neck and across her shoulders before turning and silently climbing onto her side of the bed. The Headmistress stood gracefully, turned out the lights and slid into bed next to her sleeping companion.

The two of them lay in the darkness for a few minutes before Maura turned on her side inching back a little, she mumbled "Good night Alma, sweet dreams."

The Ymbyrne smiled and lifted herself onto her elbow, looking over at the peaceful woman dozing beside her.

"Bonne nuit mon chérie" she said before settling herself on her side behind Maura.

"Do you think they have the bond?" Asked Lenobia, sipping her wine. Her silver hair lifting gently in the warm summer wind of the evening.

Neferet looked at the horse mistress and then to Anastasia who nodded in agreement. "Certain of it. Did you not catch the telepathy between them?" Neferet asked.

Anastasia lowered her wine glass for her husband to replenish the spiced liquid "I sure did. The two of them share an amazing connection. Even with her powers as supressed as they are – they can still communicate with minimal contact. With a few days work and a good circle, I think they will be able to communicate from different rooms in the house."

"Besides –" Neferet said, looking confident "Why else would the goddess have come to Alma Peregrine? Of all the Ymbrynes in the world – there has to be a reason she picked one of the youngest and inexperienced."

Anastasia paused, looking into the sparkling eyes of her High priestess. "Well, she is one of the most powerful to have been born." There was a slight defensive tone speaking of her old friend, she continued.

"Nonetheless, the connection, the BOND should I say, between them is undeniable and as strong as warriors pledge or an imprint in our world, perhaps more so. Alma will fight it. This is the only problem I can forsee, she is so proper about things, so dedicated to her children. Mind you, I must say she –"

Anastasia paused, with their fine-tuned hearing they all sat deadly still and listened to the conversation between the Ymbryne and Phoenix happening in the room above them.

"Mon Cherie?" Asked Dragon.

"It means, my darling." Lenobia confirmed, a soft smile on her lips and her french twang a bit more noticeable.

Anastasia smiled lovingly at Dragon, "Perhaps Alma is going to be open to the possibility of a True Love bond after all."

The Ymbryne stirred to find Maura's arm draped across her waist and her legs entwined with the younger woman's. She gently disentangled herself and turned to look at the sleeping woman, Maura looked peaceful causing Miss Peregrine to smile softy. The younger woman had not woken once last night, no nightmares or floating furniture. The sun was rising, the children would be up soon and expecting breakfast. There was a small pounding in her head from the previous nights alcohol, but nothing a few asprin wouldn't fix. Just as she was about to get up Maura's hand encased the young Ymbrynes.

"Can you please remove the elephant sat on my head and turn the lights off?"

"Good morning to you too" Miss Peregrine laughed quietly. "I see no elephant and that light is the sun, there isn't much I can do about that I am afraid. I think you'll find that it's the whisky to blame for the pain" She whispered, voice thick with her amusement.

Maura groaned but sat up slowly, "Coffee. I need coffee. And asprin."

"I agree." Alma agreed, nodding gently before grimacing and immediately stopping.

They both rose slowly, sharp movements making their heads pound. Alma returned to her own room to get washed and dressed as Maura stayed and readied herself for the day. She joined her Ymbyrne in the kitchen and was greeted with a bright smile and a cup of steaming coffee.

"I think for this morning; we will have cereal. I don't think either one of us will be able to handle the smell of eggs." Miss peregrine said, reaching slowly for the cereal bowls.

Maura laughed merrily despite her painful head. "I am so glad you said that!"

One by one the children emerged talking loudly about their day, little Claire offering Miss Peregrine a shy smile causing the raven haired beauty to wink at her in a motherly fashion. Maura had to ask the children on more than one occasion during breakfast to lower the volume as she had a headache, the younger children had asked if she was sick but the older children, Jacob especially, narrowed his eyes and smirked as if he knew that alcohol had played a part in the adult's throbbing temples.

They passed through the day very happily, Maura taught English and Music whilst the Headmistress taught Science and Maths. She left her Ymbryne grading their papers and moved to the kitchen to start preparing dinner for the evening, the enormously large mushroom propped by the back door by Fiona.

Maura had decided on making a French dish today, Coq au Vin, as a gesture of kindness to their Headmistress and her native country. Periodically Maura would peer out of the kitchen window and watch the children playing, ensuring no accidents like the previous day occurred. After an hour or so, the kitchen was hot and Maura had flushed cheeks. She had laid the table with the help of Millard and was taking the casserole dish out of the oven.

The red-headed Phoenix became acutely aware that there was someone watching her from the doorway behind. Smiling gently she thought quite loudly, _Polite persons don't spy on others._ She heard a soft chuckle and Alma Peregrine walked up behind her, peering into the pot now balancing on the stove. She breathed in deeply and exhaled a delighted sound, her eyes fluttering closed and a smile gracing her full lips.

"Coq au Vin" the Ymbryne confirmed, her usually well hidden French accent turning prominent as she turned to Maura with a delighted expression.

"Oui. Specialement pour toi." Maura smiled.

The Headmistress called the children to the dining room, setting the boiled potatoes and green beans on the table. Maura followed shortly with the casserole dish and began plating up as the children took their seats, all looking with keen interest at the contents on their plate.

"What is this?" Asked Hugh, looking a little apprehensive.

"It is Coq au Vin sweetie, it's a French dish, in honour of our Headmistresses upbringing ." Maura flashed the raven haired beauty a dazzling smile.

"You are French?" Asked Jacob, his eyebrows raising in surprise.

"Yes. Though I moved to the School for Ymbrynes in England relatively young." The Headmistress confirmed in her even toned voice. Briefly Maura pondered if she had done the wrong thing, the children kept firing question after question at their Headmistress, it was clear they did not know much about Alma's personal life.

Only Olive kept quiet, as the only child under Alma's care that cared about learning foreign languages, she had suspicions that the accent Miss Peregrine had when she tutored Olive meant that she was indeed French, or had at least spent a lengthy amount of time in France.

Patiently Miss Peregrine answered her children's questions, though never really giving much personal information in her answers. She confirmed that yes, she was born in France and yes, her family were French. Maura could tell that the headmistress was becoming somewhat uncomfortable with the constant firing of questions so she decided to intervene.

"Children. I think that is enough personal questions for now don't you?" She gave them all a stern look and they all nodded and began eating.

There was a thankful look from the Ymbryne to her Phoenix before they too began eating. Lots of appreciative noises were being made that day at dinner, many of the children shocked at Maura's cooking ability and delighted to have something different and a little exotic to have for dinner. Dusk was closing in quickly and Maura became more and more introverted, leaving the headmistress to read Claire her bed time stories alone instead of joining as she did most days.

Changing out of her dark green corseted dress, borrowed from Alma's wardrobe, Maura changed into the dress left out for her by Neferet i.e something more 'Vampyre circle appropriate'. She took down her hair from its usual bun and let its bouncy curls cascade down her back, reaching just beyond her waist. She applied some mascara and lipstick, to frame her emerald eyes and accentuate her full red lips, then stepped into the long, thin black dress. Opting to go without shoes she looked at herself in the mirror of her dressing table, barely recognizing the woman looking back at her.

The headmistress knocked on Maura's door as dusk began to fall in earnest, all of the children in their rooms either asleep or reading quietly to themselves. There was no answer but she could feel the panic radiating from the woman inside the door, not sure if this was her imagination or the strange telepathic bond they shared, Alma pushed the door open to find Maura stood at the window looking out onto their grounds wringing her hands and breathing rapidly. The red-haired woman did not turn to look at the Ymbryne, in fact Alma wasn't even sure if the other woman in the room knew she was there.

The black dress left out by Neferet fit Maura perfectly, its thin sheer material clung to her slender frame elegantly, with a large split up the side, seductively allowing a glimpse of flesh beneath. The elder woman stood, taking in the red-heads exquisite beauty, her unsure and almost innocent posture breaking Alma's heart a little, this woman did not know what an exquisite creature she was.

"You look nervous cherie" Alma murmured gently, unaware of the personal deamons she was about to unleash in Maura, all of the anxiety over the last few weeks tumbling into consciousness.

Maura turned her face to look at the Headmistress, who's breath caught at the intensity of the green eyes holding her own. "I can't do this! I don't know what I am doing! I look like a whore, this is a ridiculous idea. I can't be the Phoenix! If I had all these amazing powers, why would I have let those men … my father-" She took a shuddering breath and clenched her jaw in an effort to stop the tears forming in her eyes and ruining her makeup.

"-Why would I have let them do things to me! I wasn't good enough for my family so my father sold me, I wasn't good enough of a shag for him or for the men that paid to 'have' me. I wasn't good enough to save my sister from being killed from the abuse, she died in my arms you know? I wasn't GOOD enough to stop her little body turning cold in my arms. I wasn't good enough to stop my mother leaving and I am not good enough for you. You should never have asked this of me, I'm nothing but a disappointment to everybody! You made me believe I might actually be able to BE something. You made me CARE. For you and for these children but I can't do it Alma. I'm just not who you want me to be. I am just a child prostitute that didn't earn her daddy enough turning tricks so became a sex slave for half the men in London. I will never match up to what you think of me or want me to be."

Maura paced, frantically waving her hands as she talked. Her tone became angry, hurt and finally broken. She refused to look at Alma, turning her back on the Headmistress entirely when she finished her tirade. Maura hugged herself and looked out onto the lawn where the preparation for the circle was being made by their guests. The Ymbryne stood, rooted to the spot, her heart hurt, physically hurt with tears stinging her eyes. She wasn't entirely sure if it was her own pain and heartbreak or if it was the red-headed womans pain projected through their telepathic bond. Maura had just revealed more horror about her past in 5 minutes than the entire 6 weeks they had spent together and Alma had no idea quite how much emotional pain her young phoenix was in.

The horror of Maura's past by far surpassed anything Alma could have anticipated and the complete lack of self worth worried the headmistress. Her instincts finally kicked in when she heard Maura take a straggled breath, clearly having lost the fight with her tears. The walk across the room seemed to take forever, but finally the older woman reached her phoenix and wrapped her arms around the younger woman, proximity rules out of the window for good it seemed with this red-head.

Gently Alma manoeuvred the slender woman in her arms to turn and face her. Putting a long finger under the chin of the red haired woman, Alma raised her gaze so that she would look deeply into those guarded green orbs.

"First of all, you do not look like a whore. You are a beautiful creature, mind, body and soul." The Headmistresses accent was thick with her own emotional torment at the situation.

"Secondly you didn't LET your father or the other men do anything to you. It was done forcibly against your will and it is WRONG. Not you, you did nothing wrong, you were brave and strong in the face of pure evil. They however, did so many things wrong, criminally wrong Maura. What they did to you … I can only imagine. And I am so sorry I didn't know about you earlier or I would have saved you from all of this." The Ymbryne tucked a stray red curl behind Maura's ears and fought to maintain eye contact.

"Thirdly, you are enough. Whether you choose to embrace your destiny and help us fight the darkness or not. You – who you are in your heart, is enough for me and I know it is enough for the children. You ARE the Phoenix, that is not who I want you to be, it is what you are, a creaute of enormous strength, magic, power and love. WHO I want you to be is no one other than yourself, I like you the way you are. The way you play with the children, how you teach them, the way you test my knowledge of every subject I can think of and the way you make all of us want to be the best, most loving versions of ourselves. That is WHO you are and who I want you to continue to be."

"And lastly, you are far more than a prostitute. You are kind, loving and a beautiful woman that I am growing very fond and extremely proud of. I want you here Maura, not so that I can make you into something you don't want to be. I want you here because I very much enjoy your company and I want to make as much of a difference to your life as you are making to mine. You can do this, I believe in you, but ultimately it is your choice to try and I will not think any less of you if you choose to walk away from this destiny."

There was a shuddering breath from Maura, she wiped away her tears and pulled away from the headmistress. Clearly recognising she had just released far too much emotional distress and personal details to the Ymbryne, a guard was erected almost visibly, in Maura's eyes. Alma was confused at the distance that came between them in that moment, both physically and emotionally, it was as if Maura had completely withdrawn from her.

Moving around Miss Peregrine to the dressing table, the red-haired Phoenix reapplied her make up and ruffled her curls into place with her finger tips. Looking directly at her own reflection, a stern look came across Maura's delicate features as if she was telling herself to 'get a grip'. Turning to Miss Peregrine, Maura nodded and said "I am ready."


End file.
